


Spouse Swap!

by AllThingsGeekyProductions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Papyrus and Mettaton have a child, Sans and Toriel have a child, Wife Swap AU, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeekyProductions/pseuds/AllThingsGeekyProductions
Summary: Mettaton is scheduled to go on a popular reality TV show that is known to the general public as Spouse Swap! Where he is to swap lives with another spouse who has a totally different lifestyle than his own! Usually, a good performance is easy for everyone's favorite celebrity monster, but with a less than pleasant family and concerns about his husband and daughter Mettaton considers giving up the spotlight for good,
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Spouse Swap!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I've written in many years, and I admit I've gotten a tad rusty. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Mettaton quickly tossed the last of his belongings into his final suitcase, quietly muttering to himself. Why had he agreed to this? That was a stupid question. He knew why. For publicity. Was it truly worth it though? He shivered at the thought of his guest starring. So many things could go wrong in this scenario. What if the new spouse didn’t take care of his family properly? Papyrus wasn’t exactly hard to get along with, quite the opposite really, but the thought concerned him none the less. What if they didn’t treat Arial well? She was a bit of a peculiar monster. What about Jamie? No, no, that was silly. Jamie wasn’t even something that should be on his mind. Ariel took such good care of the little thing.  
“Metta? My star?”  
Mettaton could feel his soul slam against the top of its casing. He was too jumpy! The new spouse wasn’t even here yet! He took an unnecessary breath and tried his best to look nonchalant. It was the best he could do for his husband. Mettaton didn’t want him to worry too.  
“Yes, Darling?” He could feel the warm stare of sockets on his back, studying him. He almost immediately felt two bony arms wrap around his waist.  
“Ariel and I will be fine! We are both very great after all! Besides it’s only for a couple weeks! What could go wrong?”  
He sighed. Papyrus could always read him like an open book. He loved his husband, but it’s times like these that made him curse their soul bond. “I suppose you’re right.”  
Said skeleton spun him around quickly, smiling bright and with glimmers of hope and excitement in his eye sockets. “This will be fun, and even though I will miss you dearly it is good for you! This is a rather popular reality show! Good for your reputation! Not that you have a bad one, but exposure is always positive!”  
The robotic monster quickly searched his partner for any kind of doubt, but as always found no sort of uncertainty on the other’s face. Always looking out for both him and his daughter. Mettaton really was a lucky man. “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with this?”  
“I am positive! Now as much as I hate to do this. Shoo! Say goodbye to Arial first though! But then definitely shoo! The Great Papyrus will not allow you to be untimely! You should have had all of this done days ago!” He waved a hand in gesture regarding the handful of bags.  
Mettaton smirked suddenly, crossing his arms in an air of smug arrogance. “And who’s fault is that?” He purred, leaning into the skeleton’s broad frame.  
“Still yours because…you weren’t complaining!” Papyrus squeaked.  
“Why would I ever?”  
Both jump when overdramatic vomiting noises fill the room. “Gross.”  
Mettaton chuckled at his daughter’s comment, moving away from his husband as to not make Ariel uncomfortable. He didn’t care who you were, where you were from, gender nor species, nobody likes seeing their parents kiss.  
Arial’s phalanges wring around the other as she glances from her family to the floor. Her eye lights begin to flicker from a strong powerful magic to near nonexistent. “M-Mamaton? The limo guy is getting impatient. You should probably, um, skedaddle…Do you really have to go though?”  
Mettaton’s expression fell, and suddenly he found the toes of his boots to be exquisitely fascinating. He wasn’t slipping again, was he? He was right before. He should stay home.  
“It’d be awfully rude to cancel so last minute; don’t you think Arial? Besides I’m positive that the other family is absolutely overflowing with excitement! Are you not excited to meet who will be staying with us as well?”  
No. No, this wasn’t another Blooky situation. He was there for his family. Always.  
“Not really, Papa…”  
“And why is that?”  
“What if they don’t like us? Or just don’t like me? I mean I- “  
“Ah, ah, ah! No! Shush! None of that!”  
“But- “  
She was cut off by being very quickly jostled into another boney embrace, her vertebrae being embarrassingly nuzzled. “I have told you before and I will tell you again! There is nothing to not like about you! You’re my baby bones after all, and with Mettaton as your mother as well! Greatness runs through your very soul! Now! Say goodbye to Mamaton.”  
“Bye.”  
“Goodbye, Dear. Please be good for your father and my replacement. Remember to tell them that no matter what Papyrus may argue spaghetti is not a breakfast food.” He kissed his daughter’s skull and his husband’s cheekbone one final time before heading out the door with a strut in his step. He may be anxious, but the world didn’t need to know that. As far as they knew Mettaton didn’t get nervous


End file.
